1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to spark ignition devices, including spark plugs for internal combustion engines, and more particularly to their ground electrode sparking surfaces and methods of construction thereof.
2. Related Art
Spark plugs used for automotive, industrial and/or marine internal combustion engine applications typically have a center electrode terminating at a sparking tip that is spaced opposite a ground electrode sparking tip across a spark gap. The sparking tips are commonly subject to relative torsional and axial movement, electrical erosion and chemical corrosion due to their construction and operating environment. As the tips move and/or wear, the sparking gap can change and the performance of the spark plug can deteriorate over time.